Forgotten Love
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Zim has finally taken over the world and enslaved the only humans that were left! But what will happen when he falls for one of the servants? An what if she tries to run away with the others? May be OOC ZAGR!


_**(A/N: Okay so I have had many people review and follow my stories, and I thank them, but there are two people that have followed me since I started and this is my way of thanking them. SnowyFlame, and BlacknRedPurple (BRP), I want to say thank you for reviewing nearly every chapter of my stories, and supporting my stories, this one's for you guys! Enjoy!)**_

_**Zim POV**_

"Zim is bored! Entertain me!" I yelled to one of the servants. Being the ruler of the planet earth was fun at the start… but it gets boring after a while.

The servant with purple hair, that seemed quite familiar, growled at me and ignored me, turning her back to me.

This angered me beyond belief. "How dare you ignore the almighty Zim? Your ruler! Your master!" I yelled at her standing up from my thrown and walking up to her, yanking away the broom she had in her hands and throwing it to the other side of the room in a fit of rage.

I saw that the female was doing her best to contain her rage. She was taking deep breaths, and her fists were clenching and un-clenching. "Zim… don't push me." She warned through clenched teeth.

"Uh, uh! It's the Almighty Zim to you, earthling." I growled at her.

"You have done enough damage Zim." She growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Zim is afraid of no one." I said and let out my famous sinister laugh.

"One day, Zim. One day you will pay what you have done to me. You will pay for ever messing with Gaz Membrane." She growled at me and then left the throne room, slamming the large double-doors behind her.

"Gaz Membrane… Membrane, wait a minute… that is the name my arch-nemesis went by… Dib Membrane! Could they be related? Naw." I said to myself. "If they were it isn't a problem now. Dib is long gone, he was such a pain in the back. I'm so glad I was able to kill him." I walked back to sit on the throne.

I sighed, in boredom. Maybe I should do a little bit more research on the… 'Gaz'.

"Computer! Show Zim the servant files!" I exclaimed.

A computer screen was lowered to where I was sitting. "Look up, Gaz Membrane." I commanded, and the computer showed her file.

A picture of her appeared on the screen.

"Gaz Membrane, she's addicted to the game slave. She loves books. Her brother was annoying and had a big head, Dib Membrane." The computer read to me.

"So I was correct? Hmm… Why does she seem so familiar?"

_**Gaz POV**_

"Stupid Zim! Why does he have to have a head? He couldn't settle with killing Dib, couldn't he? He is so ungrateful! Why couldn't he remember that we had gone out before? Why couldn't he remember that I use to love him… Why?" I mumbled to myself, as the anger slowly disappeared. "No, Gaz! Don't get weak; you need to be stron g in order to lead the slaves to safety. Be strong." I said to myself as I entered the lunch room of the castle he had us built for him. I passed some of the Irken guards that Zim had gotten as a gift from his 'Tallest'.

"Gaz! Over here!"

I turned to see that all of the servants had gathered up in the corner of the room and were whispering amongst themselves.

"What are you trying to do? Are you trying to get us caught?" I growled at them as I stalked my way over to their table.

"Sorry, Gaz. It's just that, well, we are excited." Gwen said. "We finally get to leave this place! It's so nice for the Resisty to offer their help." She said.

I looked at the rest of the group. We were the only humans left. It was Gwen, Poonchy, Keef, Iggins, and me.

"Well, we will just have to discuss this later, right now we have to keep up our appearance lets go." I said and leaving the room.

I was their leader, I was the one that was able to contact the Resisty… I knew Dib would have wanted it that way, if it weren't for him… I wouldn't have given a damn.

As I walked down the hallway, an arm grabbed me by the shoulders and a hand covered my mouth, lifting me off the floor, I was dragged into another room.

I kicked and thrashed, I bit the hand but it wouldn't let me go. My attacker finally set me down on the ground and I made a run for the door, not caring who it was, But something hit the back of my head and I fell to the floor my head throbbing and my eyes were shutting. I passed out. "I'm sorry my little Gaz, but it's for your own good." I heard a familiar voice say, it oddly comforted me_**.**_

_**Zim POV**_

I looked down at her. How could I have forgotten such a wonderful creature. Gaz human was the one that never made fun of me, instead she helped me through everything… I even remembered that we 'went out' once.

Stupid PAK and it's short circuiting! I didn't want to forget that!

This is the only safe way for me to talk to her, I had to chain her up.

I looked at the rusty chains that were up on the wall and then back down to the dark angle that was lying on the dirty floor.

I sighed and picked her up bridal style, no, I will not do this to her. She still has her dignity.

I walked out of the room and dashed to my bedroom, making sure that I wasn't being followed by one of her human friends.

I slammed the door shut behind me and made my way to the bed, setting her down on it.

She looked so peaceful knocked out… just one kiss… she would never know.

'_No, that is sick and wrong…'_ I thought to myself.

'_**No, sick and wrong is rapping her… this is just a kiss.'**_

I sighed… her lips were calling out to me. I took a deep breath and hoped that she wouldn't wake as I kneeled next to the bed.

Slowly, cautious not to wake her, I inclined my head closer, until our lips met. A flood of memories came back to me, from the first time we went out to the last time we kissed… oh how I missed those memories.

Her eyes snapped open, and at first she started to kiss me back, but then she jumped away from me completely baffled. "What were you doing?" she yelled at me.

"I need to talk to you." I told her, quickly getting up and walking to the other side of the room, the tingle on my lips not disappearing.

"Well, that was not talking!" she growled at me.

"Why?" I asked her, not bearing to look in her direction.

"Why what?" she growled.

"Why didn't you just make fun of me like all the others in the first place?"

She looked at me, dumfounded. "What are you talking about Zim?"

I looked at her, a glare settling as I made my way so that I was standing next to the bed. "Why couldn't you just make fun of me like all the other kids at the high school? Why did you make me fall in love with you? Gaz… why couldn't you just hate me?" I growled at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her up so that she was looking at me in the eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said, looking away.

I growled at her. "Well, let's see if this rings a bell." I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

Her whole body was trembling, but I didn't look away from her eyes as I kissed her.

Gas was pounding on my chest but I didn't let her get away, I refused to let her have it her way this time.

Suddenly to my surprise she gave in and kissed me back, I pulled away and looked at her. "Do you know what I was talking about now?"

She nodded. "There was always something about you that attracted me, Zim… I just don't know what." She mumbled.

I could feel a smile come to my face.

"But then you killed Dib… I just couldn't look at you anymore." She mumbled.

The smile vanished as I realized the reason that I had killed Dib wasn't because he was trying to stop me from rulling the earth… it was because he was getting between me and Gaz.

I hugged her to me. "I'm so sorry Gaz. I got my jealousy get the best of me." I mumbled against her hair but she pushed me away.

"A sorry isn't going to get him back Zim and you know it." She mumbled turning so that she was on the bed, her back to me.

"Gaz… do you remember the time that I was being pushed around by one of the school bullies. They were about to take off my wig, but then you came in and saved me… by giving them swirlys in the girls bathroom." I said, trying to make her remember.

Her head turned a little so that she could peak at me. "Yeah… that was pretty funny." She mumbled, a small smile reaching her lips.

"And do you remember when I asked you out? I had filled your locker up with gifts and goodies on that dreaded valentines day, and I left you a note…" I trailed off my memories returning.

"Dear Gaz-human,

You may be the scariest of them all, but you sure are the prettiest. On this dreaded valintines day, could you be humble enough to give the almighty Zim a chance and become his love pig?

With all his squidly-spooch,

Zim."

I didn't say any of that… it was all Gaz. She had pulled out something from her dresss pocket and was reading it.

"Is that…" I asked.

"I still have it Zim." She said, a small smile reaching her face. "Heck, I have it memorized." She said with a chuckle and shook her head.

"And you said yes so we went to Bloaties that day… it was my first time trying to eat that dreaded pizza." I said, as I was down next to her.

She turned so that she was looking at me. "Zim… how could you have forgotten everything?" she asked.

"I… I have no idea." I said and fell back on the bed.

She laid her head on my chest. "I missed you Zim… you left me alone." She mumbled.

My claws dragged through her tangled purple hair. "Gaz… it was my mission from the start… to take over the earth… but I hope that it will comfort you to know that I missed you too." I mumbled looking at the ceiling.

"I have to go Zim." She mumbled sitting up abruptly and getting off the bed.

"Where?" I asked her as she pulled the door open.

She froze and looked back at me with a small smile, but she didn't fool me, something bad was going to happen… I could tell by the tears in her eyes. "I have to go Zim… Bye." She said and closed the door behind her… I had to follow her.

_**Gaz POV**_

'_Zim! Why the sudden change? Why couldn't you remember earlier?' _I thought to myself as I walked down hall, making my way to the backyard of the castle where the other humans were, waiting for the Resisty to swoop in and save us.

"Gaz! What's wrong?" Gwen asked running to me, embracing me in her arms.

"I'm fine. Come on, I think I see them about to land." I said looking up at the dark sky that was filled with stars, a huge ship was about to land.

It landed on the green grass and the side opened to reveal a grey alien. "I am Lard Nar! I am here to save you from the clutches of the Irkens!" he said. "Quick, get inside!" he said, motioning for us to hurry up.

The others rushed for him to go inside but I hesitated. Should I stay here with Zim… or should I go with the rest of my kind?

"Gaz! No!" I heard Zim yell from behind me.

"Hurry up human! You're the only one left!" I heard Lard Nar yell from the safety of his ship.

I took a step in the direction of the ship, but I turned back to see Zim. He had a line of guards behind him, ready to attack.

His arm was outstretched in my direction, a look on his face that spelled out pure torture. My heart broke… maybe I should stay…

"Gaz! Come on! What are you waiting for?" I heard Iggins yell.

I turned back, Dib would have wanted me to stay with them.

"Gaz! I… I love you!" Zim yelled.

I froze… he said it… he's never said it before…

'_**But Dib-'**_

'_Dib would have wanted me to be happy.'_

I ran to Zim, and he caught me, twirling me around in a circle.

"Gaz! What are you doing?" I heard Keef yell.

"Shut up you guys! She's obviously more happy here that she will ever be with us… let's go." I heard Gwen say and the space ship shut and when I looked back… it wasn't there anymore.

"I guess I'm stuck with you." I murmured against Zim's neck.

He chuckled. "Yes you are… and you will be, forever."

"I like the sound of that." I said and kissed him. "I love you Zim."

"And I love you." He murmured as he picked me up bridal style and took us inside, walking past the guards.

_**(Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine!)**_


End file.
